zeldafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
???
??? é um personagem recorrente na [[The Legend of Zelda (Série)|série Legend of Zelda]]. ??? é o nome dado a uma pessoa de identidade desconhecida, cuja única parte do corpo visível é um braço. Embora a única coisa visível de ??? seja o braço, pode muito bem ser que o seu corpo esteja dentro da privada da qual a sua mão está saindo. Ele está em constante necessidade de papel por um motivo aparentemente óbvio. A aparência de ???, ou pelo menos de sua mão, é semelhante ao de uma Dexihand e um Floormaster de The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. No entanto, é incerto se eles estão relacionados de alguma forma. Aparições The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask ??? aparece a meia-noite em qualquer um dos três dias, até a manhã do dia seguinte, colocando sua mão para fora de uma privada no primeiro andar da Pousada da Panela no Leste da Cidade Relógio. Quando Link fala com ele, ele primeiro emite um gemido, antes de pedir papel higiênico, mas os únicos papéis no jogo são o Título de Propriedade, a Carta para Kafei de Anju, e a Carta para Mamãe. Uma vez que Link tenha dado algum desses pedaços de papel para ele, ??? retira-se para dentro da privada, e depois de declarar seu "alívio", ele dá a Link um Pedaço de Coração que foi derrubado no vaso sanitário. Ao repetir, Link receberá uma Rúpia Azul no lugar. No entanto, uma vez que Link dá o papel ao ???, o papel não pode ser pego de volta, e Link vai ter que refazer certas partes das missões secundárias para as quais o item for necessário. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages ??? pode ser encontrado no banheiro localizado no parte oeste da Vila Lynna no passado, e novamente pede por papel. Como parte da missão de troca do jogo, se for dado o Envelope para ???, ele dará ao Link um Saco Fedorento em troca, o quais tem propriedades odoríferas necessárias para limpar as cavidade nasais do Tokay que está doente. É possível interagir com ??? de diversas maneiras, tais como derrubar sementes no buraco para irritá-lo ou empurrar o urinol para o buraco. Apesar destas incomodações, ??? não se vinga de Link. ??? diz coisas diferentes para Link dependendo do que é deixado cair no buraco. Se uma Semente de Brasa é largada no buraco, ??? gritará "Ooo ... quente!", se uma Semente Aromática é largada, ele irá gritar, "Ewwww!", e se uma Semente Mistéria for largada, ele irá exclamar ,"O-o quê?" Se o pote for empurrado para dentro do buraco, ??? irá gritar, "Nããão!" Inspiração De acordo com uma entrevista com a Entertainment Weekly, Shigeru Miyamoto alegou que ??? e outros seres semelhantes na série Legend of Zelda são baseados em histórias de fantasmas Japonesas, onde uma mão emerge de dentro do vaso sanitário e agarra a pessoa sentada nele. Miyamoto afirmou que essas histórias são "muito assustadoras." Curiosidades * Embora ??? nunca tenha recebido um nome real, ele é referido como "手 (Te)" na versão Japonesa de Oracle of Ages. * Os sons de ??? em Majora's Mask são os mesmos de Mikau quando Link o encontra pela primeira vez na Grande Baía. * ??? se assemelha as muitas mãos do Mão Morta. * Outro personagem mão aparece em A Link to the Past. A mão era um Ladrão antes de ser amaldiçoado no Mundo das Trevas. * ??? em Majora's Mask é uma mão esquerda. Várias culturas ao redor do mundo associam a mão esquerda como suja por causa que as pessoas destras geralmente usam a mão esquerda para se limparem após usar o banheiro. No entanto, ??? em Oracle of Ages é uma mão direita. Galeria File:Restroom.png|??? no banheiro da Pousada da Panela Veja Também * Phoeni Categoria:Personagens de The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Categoria:Personagens de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Caderno dos Bombers